Te Amo?
by dikemon
Summary: Jaime has been wanting to tell Cassie this for a long time. Just how exactly would he say it, and would she feel the same for him. Lots of Wonderbeetle fluff. Oneshot.


_Summary: Jaime has been wanting to tell Cassie this for a long time. Just how exactly would he say it, and would she feel the same for him._

_Main Characters: __Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark_

_Length: Around 3,600 words_

_Rating: T, just to be safe_

_Important Note: If you can't understand some Spanish being used, there's a Spanish Glossary at the bottom._

_Other notes: Set three years in the future. Written for my own entertainment. FLUFF. LOTS of Wonderbeetle fluff._

* * *

**Te Amo?  
**_(disclaimer: I do now own any of this. Young Justice belongs to DC)_

It was him. Jaime Reyes. He was an eighteen year old, Mexican teenager with an alien piece of technology stuck to his back. Tall and lanky, he was nothing impressive except for his schizo nature.

Still, there must have been something good about him since his hand was in hers. Cassie Sandsmark, a beautiful blonde his age. She was not perfect. Nope, she was much better than perfect. She has this beauty that one woman alone should not have. Her origins were to be noted. It was nothing too big, her father was just the Greek god Zeus. With that, she was a hero, with the power of strength, flight, speed, and much more. She saves life on a weekly basis. Then there was her personality. That just tops the cake. She was feisty, yet she was sensitive. She was strong, but she was also soft. She was amazing in many ways, and still found it in her heart to make room for a guy like him. That was what astounded him the most.

That was why he loved her. He was infatuated by her. She was his obsession. It made his heart hurt and beat for joy at the same time. Yes, only she could do that to him. There would never be a night where she won't cross his mind. It was already fact to him: he would never love anyone like he loved her. The only thing he worried was if she felt the same.

He thought about this for many days, and decided that he needed to tell her. He just wanted it out of the way. Sure, people may think he should wait when he's older, but when one's a superhero, well, he's never sure if would even be able to grow older.

He felt the grip in his hand tighten, "Hey, Jaime. Jaime." The voice was so clear and pure. He looked down. Down? Just a few months ago, they were at eye level. He shook his head as if he had just been woken from a daze. She smiled at that. She found it adorable whenever he did that. "Having another Scarab moment?"

He shrugged, "Nah. I was just thinking of other things." This basically meant he was thinking of her.

"Well, just for your information, we're here." She pointed to the Happy Harbor Amusement Park. It was just a ten minute walk from the Cave. Cassie thought it was a perfect day to go out since there was not even a single cloud in the sky. They went to the ticket booth and bought two all-day passes. Unable to pull the sticker off the pass, Cassie grabbed it from Jaime's hand and wrapped the pass around his hand, making him slightly embarrassed. Still, he enjoyed to slight contact from it.

The amusement park was filled with many people. Kids were running around with a stuffed toy in hand. Most were teenagers, just like them. Some were even on dates. There was excited chatter for the most part, the other being sounds of throwing up. The smell of grease and fried chicken filled the air. Yeah, this day was going to be great.

He placed an arm around her, "So, _chula,_where do you want go first?"

Suddenly, there was a chorus of exhilarated screams. Cassie grinned as they both looked up at the mighty coaster, _El Diablo._Without saying a word, Jaime knew that she wanted to go there. She grabbed his arm and half-pulled, half-dragged him there. They waited in line, which wasn't terribly long.

"I bet you'd be the first one to scream." She dared him.

He smirked at that. _"¿Ah si?_" She loved the way he smirks at her. So proud. So confident. So _guapo_. This made her all the more eager to win. He continued, "You wouldn't win that bet, _mi amor_."

She squeezed his hand tightly until he yelped and pulled it away. "Please, you never were good with rides. You know what? Loser treats winner to a buffet." She said smugly.

He pulled her in quickly and gave a small peck on the lips before she could escape. "Sorry, you are so going to lose."

After that small banter, they were already in front of the line. They entered the first car and fastened their seat belts. Even though they both could fly at relatively fast speeds, roller coasters somehow retained its appeal and thrill. The feeling of falling to one's death without actually dying can't be found anywhere else.

Slowly, the coaster crept up the hill. Feeling each bump and hearing the squeaky creeks made it even more exciting. They were at the peak at last. Jaime looked at the drop below and was unaware that he wrapped his hand inside Cassie. It was a good thing she was trembling. Then they plunged. He tried to keep his lips sealed, making the weightlessness feeling even worse. He heard nothing from her as well. Then it took a sharp left, then a right. Quickly it went upside down. He was dying inside. He needed to let it out. But he was not going to give her the satisfaction of winning. They were then in a tunnel. There was no light, so they did not know about the ninety degree dive. As soon as that happened, he heard a scream from her. He did not even feel a sliver of victory. All he felt was relief and let out a scream like it was his last. The fall felt like an eternity.

The ride finally stopped. Jaime got off and was punched repeatedly by Cassie. He grinned at the sight. She looked up at him and blushed harder. She remembered when he would barely smile when she first met him. He was so shy back then. Then she remembered the sincerest smile he got after she told him he liked her last year.

They lined up at the Horror House next. "So, guess I won." He said to her. He saw her dissatisfied look and smiled, "Admit it: you knew I was going to win. You just wanted to treat me out."

"Of course I did." She punched him lightly, "But just so you know, you made everyone on the ride deaf!"

"_Callate_." He looked away from her.

"You're blushing." she said in a teasing voice. He groaned. Man, he hated it when she does that. Not many people knew when he was flustered because of his dark skin. Still, that meant she knew that much about him.

They showed their passes to the usher and were allowed inside. The House was huge, at least five floors worth of fears. The floor underneath them felt hollow, like it could break at any moment. In fact, something grabbed Cassie's leg from underneath. She yelped and pulled out the man grabbing her in one motion. Jaime sighed. At least he could put off rapists/robbers/murderers in his worry list about Cassie. Maybe he should add medical bills he might have to pay on the list instead.

Still, having seen much worse things, such as Megan's true form and terrifying alien towering twenty feet tall, the house was a breeze. That is, until this scary man that dressed in the Grudge appeared in front of them. He watched that movie when he was a kid and never got over his fear of it.

Despite making peace with the Scarab during the Invasion, it still acted on its own whenever it sensed Jaime's fear. It formed a canon around his hand. Cassie noticed that and dragged him away as quick as possible.

"You're afraid of the Grudge?" she asked him after the Scarab calmed down. They were sharing a cotton candy. He took a big bite out of it and did not answer, looking away from his gaze. Cassie then had an epiphany, "Hey! Is that why you fainted that time Zatanna had a sore throat last summer?"

He flinched at that memory. He was in the kitchen, eating some leftover cookies Megan had baked. Then he saw a shadow. Someone was calling out his name. The voice was high and raspy. He froze at that point. Then he saw the Grudge. Her hair was down and wet. She was wearing white robes and smelled like death. He screamed and fainted at that point. Turned out that Zatanna was taking a bath, but the shower was broken, so it poured out filthy water. She was going to ask him to have a cookie as she waited for the shower to be fixed.

That was one of his worst days since Gar witnessed the whole event. He told what happened to everyone, exaggerating the way he fainted and how Zee looked nothing like the Grudge - even though she did.

"So, what's your worst fear?" he decided to switch the topic.

She gave an awkward laugh, "You think I'm scared of anything?"

She saw that he wasn't buying it and looked away from his gaze. "Yeah right. Tell me you weren't scared of that guy who grabbed your ankle."

"He caught me off guard." She said with a confident voice. Jaime rolled his eyes. He could tell she was lying, but decided not to press on it, which she was thankful for.

They continued touring around the amusement park. They went on to more of the rides, like the caterpillar, where the cars just go round and round at a high speed - Jaime puked shortly after, this bungee ride that slung people into the air – he was nauseous after that, and a short river ride - and as one can guess, Jaime easily gets sea sick.

What seemed like a lifetime in hell because of the dozens of more rides they rode, he just collapsed on the bench. Cassie bought pizza and offered some to him, but he just turned green and rejected it. "Jeez, and I thought three years of being a hero would have toughened you up a little." She sighed

He moaned and pulled the hood of his sweater. "That's when I'm Blue Beetle. Right now, I'm Jaime. And you know he was never good with these."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his hand, "Well, then thanks for accompanying me then."

"Sure." He mumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. It was night time already. In fact, it was almost closing time. He knew it was time. He grabbed her hand and stood up, "Come on, let's go on one last ride."

She nodded enthusiastically and followed him. They weaved through the crowd and ended up in the line for the Ferris wheel. Her heart jumped at the sight. This was perfect. Just the two of them, alone, looking at the night sky. It was so romantic. She started jumping right next to him, "Oh man, this is so exciting!"

"I knew you'd like it." He tried to keep his voice calm, but his hands were shaking. After a while, they made it to the front of the line. Cassie went inside first, and Jaime was about to follow when he heard a cry.

"But I wanna go!" a little boy with slick black hair whined, "I have an all-day pass, see?"

"I'm sorry kid." The attendant told him, "You're too short to go by yourself. You have to take your mommy-"

"But Dad dragged Mom to the other side of the park! If I get her now, he might get angry and the park would be closed!" the boy began to cry.

"Come on kid, there are other people who want to go on the ride." His voice sounded impatient.

_This man sounds like a threat to the boy._The Scarab spoke to him.

_'Hey,I thought you said you would be quiet for the day.'_

_No, you told me specifically to be quiet when you are with your mate-_

_'Stop calling her mate!'_

_This boy needs help._

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He muttered quietly to himself. He went up to the two and grabbed the little boy's hand, "Conner, is that you?" What? He looked like Conner from a far. He then looked at the attendant, "He's my cousin's friend's little brother. There's no problem if he rides with us, right?"

The attendant shrugged. The boy smiled and jump into the booth with Cassie, "Thanks Mister!" Suddenly the seat beneath them shook and soon they were in the air. The boy squealed and looked at the rising city.

"Who's the little boy?" she looked at him curiously.

"_Lo siento_. You heard what was going on earlier. I just couldn't-"

"Aaw, he's so cute!" The blonde pinched his cheeks. He groaned and rubbed his cheek. Cassie turned to her boyfriend, "What are you sorry about? That was so sweet of you."

He gave a breath of relief, "Thanks. I was going to tell you something, but I decided it could wait." He looked at the boy's face, who was just staring into the city with such awe. "Yeah, it could wait."

"You did the right thing." She gave a peck on his cheek, "_Tu eres increible._"

A smile tugged his lips. "I didn't know you knew how to say that."

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _helpless in Spanish. Plus," a devious grin filled her face, "there's always Yahoo Answers."

"Well, I think you're amazing too." He pushed aside a strand of hair that was covering her eye. Her blue eyes. Beautiful, spirited, azule eyes, just like the sky. He leaned in, feeling her soft breathing. His heart began to beat faster and his stomach churned, and yet he felt elated.

"Oh my gosh! No! Ew! Cooties!" the little boy's eyes were filled with terror. The two jumped and looked away from each other. This was when Jaime realized that maybe inviting the boy wasn't such a good idea.

Cassie didn't seem to mind though, "Oh yeah? In a couple of more years, you would be doing the same thing."

The boy crossed his arms, "No. No way am I ever falling in love. That's disgusting."

"Really now?" the older boy smirked at him, "I was like that a few years ago. Look where I am right now."

"That's because you're not a real man! Men don't love woman and all their mushy stuff. Men don't care for what they think!" the boy countered.

Jaime snapped at that point, "_Oi,_ back off _niño_."

Cassie held his hand and gave him a look. His expression softened, but there was still a hint of aggression in the air. Then she looked at the boy, "That's not a very nice thing to say. Don't you have a dad? Without your dad's love for your mom, then you wouldn't be here."

His form became smaller, as if he was ready to crumble. Jaime's eyes widened. That expression, it seemed all too familiar. "My dad doesn't love my mom. Mom thinks he does, but...he doesn't." He said softly.

The girl's heart ached at those words. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea how to say it.

"The way you told that guy earlier, 'he dragged her away.' No husband would ever do that. Your dad hurts her, doesn't he?" Jaime's tone grew solemn. The boy's eyes widened. He didn't reply. "He hurts you too." His voice was low that it was barely audible. The boy barely nodded his head. "Look, I don't know what goes on in your life, but you shouldn't follow him. It's wrong. I'd never even think of hurting my _chula_here. She's my one and only." He paused to let his point sink in, "It's hard for you to understand, I get it, but believe me, it would get better eventually, but acting this way won't help."

There were tears in the boy's eyes. Cassie wiped them away and noticed the ride was coming to an end, "You better go back to your mom. She must be worried sick." He nodded and left as soon as the ride was over.

Cassie hugged Jaime's arm as they walked towards the exit, "You're thinking of Tye, weren't you?"

Jaime shrugged, letting out a sigh, "I saw the concealer on his face. Must have been his mother's. It didn't match his skin tone and wasn't even properly placed."

"Really? I saw nothing"

"It was splattered all over his face." He realized he was sounding like a know-it-all and added, "Then again, it's night time. Maybe I just got used to seeing it. With Tye, I mean."

They were near the exit already. Cassie heard music coming from her right and saw a carousel. "One last." She took in a shaky breath, "I just need to get it out of my mind."

He looked at it and nodded. The line was really short - there was only a girl with her father. They went inside and chose to sit in a carriage. The ride started and soon they were spinning slowly, the horses galloping up and down.

Cassie then remembered something. "Earlier, your talk with the kid, you said I'm your one and only."

Jaime's grip around her hand tightened, "Sorry. I...was getting ahead of myself and-"

He was interrupted by her lips. They were so soft and warm. The feeling he was experiencing made him feel safe and happy. It gave him a ticklish feeling and he began to laugh. It was light-hearted and full of joy that she began laughing too. She leaned her forehead against his, "You wanna know what's my worst fear?" She saw him nodding and took in a deep breath, "I'm scared you might move on from me."

"_Que? _Why would you ever think that?"

"Well. I'll try to keep it simple." She started.

_'Simple? What's so complicated about me?'_he thought.

"Jaime. You are a very great guy. Incredible actually. Sure, you're pretty shy at first, but underneath is a heart of gold. You are very sincere with your words and you believe the best in anyone. Even with an _apple laxative_." She heard him groan and giggled at that, "You also know how to handle situations, just like the boy back then. To be honest, I would have left him outside. As a boyfriend, you are the perfect boyfriend any girl would want. You are very sweet and sensitive too. You do your very best to show how much you love me. I can be bossy and whiny at times. A great guy like you deserves better."

They kissed again. This time it was less soft, a little hotter. There was a longing, a desire to show how much they cared for each other. Then he looked at her intensely, "Don't ever think of that. _Te quiero, Cassie. No,_ _te amo_."

She raised her eyebrow, "What's that mean?" Though she could tell it meant something special because of the tone he used.

He smiled softly at her, "_Te amo._ I love you. I've never used it before." She saw that he was starting to become flustered, "It's usually reserved for that special someone. I never thought I'd say it so soon, but you have done the impossible before. _Te amo_, for a long while now. It's crazy, but I think about you all the time. About us. How our future would be. Me? I can't think of myself without you. The only reason I haven't told you is…I was just scared because…I thought you wouldn't feel the same."

She started to feel lightheaded. She felt that she could fly around the world in less than a minute and still have energy to go around three more times. She wanted to scream because of the euphoria she was experiencing. She began to nod her head rapidly. "I do feel the same!" Jaime swore he never saw bigger smile on her face. She hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Guess what? You're my one and only too. _Te amo, _Jaime." Then she giggled, "You know what, if this was a proposal right now, I'd say yes."

He grinned at her, "At this rate, it wouldn't be too far away."

She nearly lost her breath. She lost her balance and fell on him. He quickly caught her and laughed. This could be it. It was better than saying "I do." Because they both knew it was real. What they had was real. This moment. The glorious perfection of the moment. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_A/N: I needed to get this out of my system. This is set two to three years later-ish. I figured that in between, Jaime was able to get control over the Scarab, which is why it barely interrupted them._

_I apologize for weird Spanglish use. I'm Filipino and only have first year level of Spanish under my belt. I'm mostly relying on Yahoo Answers for translations. However, I'm starting to love Spanglish :'D…._

_Don't ask about the Grudge thing. I was fooling with my hair and was inspired by classmates scared faces. Never saw the movie though._

_After the Spanish glossary, you'd see an epilogue-esque thing. Just something I thought to ruin Jaime's day. It's meh, but I didn't wanna cut it out. If you wanna ruin the feeling, be my guest._

_Oh, and what was that saying? Oh: Everything is Wonderbeetle and nothing hurts! (that's what I even named my Word document as) Those are my feelings about the two…I ship them so hard X)_

* * *

_Spanish Glossary_

_+ Chula – Beautiful_

_+¿Ah si? – Oh really?_

_+ Guapo – Handsome_

_+ Mi amor – My love_

_+ Callate – Be quiet_

_+ Lo siento – I'm sorry_

_+ Tu eres increible. – You are amazing._

_+ Niño – Boy_

_+ Que – What_

_+ Te quiero – I love you (used for family and friends)_

_+ Te amo – I love you (used for 'in love' purposes) _

_+ Madre de Dios – Mother of God_

* * *

The two took the zeta beam to El Paso since Cassie's mother was not at home. Jaime's mother seemed excited to have her over and so did Milagro, miraculously. They took a bus ride to his house. On the way, Cassie fell asleep, so it was only Jaime and the Scarab.

_Jaime_.

_'Yes? What do you want now?'_

_Does this mean this woman is your mate now?_

_'You're a piece of technology, what do you know?'_

_I can detect high levels of sexual desire coming from your body and-_

"_Madre de Dios_." He whispered in an annoyed tone, "Stop doing that!"

_That means you are not denying it then._

Jaime just groaned and slapped his forehead, "I hate you…."

Cassie adjusted her head on his shoulder and mumbled, "Be nice…to…Scarab…."

_Shall I be present during your mating ritual or-_

'_What mating ritual? What is wrong with you?'_

_Wrong with me? I am only detecting your thoughts. You apparently want to, I quote, 'Get it on with her.'_

Damn, he really hated that Scarab.


End file.
